shakespeareattevitolfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamlet in Three Minutes
Hamlet is a long play to read and to put on a stage. In YouTube, nice people post videos of Hamlet and the videos do not take much time to watch, the longest one is only five minutes. We watched most of them in English class with Mr. Bredehoft. Those videos include only the important parts of the play. I used the videos to write my Hamlet summary exam that is in the following paragraph. I put it here. The next generation you may start to think on creative things about Hamlet summary. It is probably going to help the others. There is too much in Hamlet and things like modern version or summaries will help to understand the Hamlet a lot. “''Grandpa Horatio, I can’t sleep. Please, tell me a story. Please, please”'' “Okay. A cold night at Elsinore, Horatio and sentinels see the ghost of King Hamlet.” “Same name with yours.” “Yes, same name. Horatio tells this to the son of King Hamlet, Hamlet. The other night, Hamlet goes to see his father’s ghost. Ghost tells him Hamlet’s uncle Claudius poisoned himself from his ear when he was sleeping in the garden. Hamlet gets sadder with this news after Claudius and Queen got married.” “Bad Claudius”� '' ''“He is. Hamlet is in love with beautiful Ophelia, daughter of Claudius’s friend Polonius but he stays away from her to focus on his mousetrap for understanding Claudius is murderer.” “Smart guy, does it work?” “Sure. Claudius’s face changes and he shouts ‘Give me some light—away!’ Polonius and Gertrude talk about Hamlet’s behaviors in Gertrude’s room. Polonius tells ‘Tell him his pranks have been too broad to bear it; I’ll silence me even here.’ Hamlet enters and he discuss with his mother. Suddenly, he angrily stabs his sword to Polonius behind the arras without knowing Polonius was there.” “Poor Polonius” “It’s just a beginning. Ophelia learns his love is murderer of his father; she gets mad and drowns in lake. In graveyard, Hamlet takes a skull of the King’s jester, Yorick, and says ‘Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him.’ Laertes, son of Polonius, comes to Denmark to kill Hamlet. Claudius plans a sword fight between Hamlet and Laertes. Laertes and Claudius plans to kill Hamlet with poisoned sword or wine.” “Is Hamlet going to die?” “Listen! Sword fight begins, Hamlet: One! Laertes: No. Hamlet: Judgement? Osric: A hit, a very palpable hit. Hamlet: Another hit! Queen: The Queen carouses to thy fortune, Hamlet. Hamlet: Good madam. Come, for the third, Laertes. '' ''(Laertes wounds Hamlet, and in scuffling they exchange rapiers.) (Hamlet wounds Laertes.) Horatio: They bleed on both sides! '' ''Queen: No, no, the drink, the drink! I am poisoned! (She dies.) Laertes: Lo, here I lie, never to rise again. Thy mother’s poisoned. I can no more; the King, '' ''The King’s to blame. '' ''Hamlet: (He wounds the King) Here, thou incestuous, murderous, damned Dane. (Hamlet forces him to drink.) (The king dies.) Hamlet: O, I die, Horatio. (He dies.) “Grandpa, you told like you were there.” You can search those videos in YouTube like “Three minutes Hamlet”, “Hamlet in three minutes”, “Hamlet in one minute” etc.